


Reckless, relentless

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: Set during 4x10.  In order to make Caitlin angry enough to change into Killer Frost so she can stop the nuclear-powered meta, Harry kisses her.





	Reckless, relentless

Harry and Cisco looked at Caitlin impatiently and she threw her hands up.

“That’s not how it works! I can’t just snap my fingers and make her appear. It only happens when I’m scared or angry!” In fact, she was usually relieved that it did take an extreme emotion like that to make Killer Frost come out, but at the moment she had to admit it was inconvenient. Caitlin was worried about the crisis they faced with the nuclear meta, of course, but she couldn’t just force her feelings into the exact mode that was needed.

“We have to do something to make you scared or angry,” Cisco fretted. “Harry, think of something!”

Harry nodded. “I can think of something, but I don’t want to scare you,” he said to Caitlin, the strange, unspoken intimacy between them flaring up yet again. She glanced at his arm, stretched close by her shoulder as he leaned over her protectively, his hand gripping the back of her chair. 

She sighed, falling into his blue gaze, definitely neither scared nor angry. Harry made her feel safe. “Alright, then, make me mad,” she requested.

“Okay,” Harry agreed. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, cupping her face in his hands, and Caitlin felt the whole world stop. His kiss was sweet and dizzying, just as she’d always dreamed it would be. For a moment, she melted into it out of irresistible desire and need, but then the reality of the reasons why he had pressed his lips to hers snapped back into her mind.

She pulled away, hurt and frustrated, and slapped his face. Harry looked at her aghast, and in that pure, crystallized moment of fear that he’d monumentally, irretrievably screwed up, he had never been more devastatingly beautiful. She took a deep breath, feeling the dull pain in her palm, staring back as she ordered herself not to cry over this. But not crying hurt a lot more than giving in. 

Then Caitlin felt Killer Frost began to emerge. Icy vapors drifted out from her hands. She stood and faced the breach which Cisco opened.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, a quiet ruin, but Caitlin just shook her head, eyes flashing white-blue rage. 

“I’ll deal with you later,” she replied, forcing herself to turn away from him.

“Right,” Harry murmured, but he wasn’t touching his cheek where she’d hit him; his fingers lingered at his lips as if he was struggling to process what had just happened.

“Dude, I cannot believe you just did that,” Cisco chortled. “When we’re all done saving the world, you are in _trouuubbllleee_ …”

“Way to state the obvious, Ramon,” Harry muttered as Cisco and Caitlin disappeared through the breach. 

There was no time now to grapple with his feelings about Caitlin. Harry had to focus on containing that nuclear power burst in downtown Central City.

He’d have to face the one inside his heart later.

***************************************************************************************  
Harry put his hand on Cisco’s shoulder as they both stared at the tv screen above them in shocked dismay. Barry’s conviction was all over the news, a heartbreaking injustice that made him suspect he was holding onto his friend to support himself as much as Cisco. 

“How can this be happening?” Harry’s own voice sounded distant and alien to him. The rest of the team came into the room and he turned to see Barry’s resigned expression beside Iris’ tear-streaked face. They had gone hurtling from one of their greatest victories to their worst defeat within minutes.

After a few subdued words of farewell, Barry and Iris left, and everyone else didn’t quite know what to do with themselves. They drifted around the room like wreckage out on wild waves, bereft of last minute solutions to save their friend from a life sentence in prison. It was awful: there was absolutely nothing they could do.

The feeling of powerlessness settled around Harry until he wanted to scream, and then he felt Caitlin’s presence just behind him. He faced her and saw that she wasn’t furious with him as he had assumed she still would be. Her eyes were wet and her lips wobbled. 

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” She asked the question pleadingly, stretching out her hand. Harry took it, immediately feeling anchored, rescued from the chaos, safe with her.

“Come on,” he suggested, leading her to his room and closing the door behind them. Caitlin collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the shudder of her body as she wept, soaking his t-shirt. He only held her tighter.

Caitlin breathed him in as she rested her face against his chest. His heartbeat pounded against her ear, strong and reassuring, this warm embrace the medicine she needed so desperately.

“It’s going to be okay, somehow, Caitlin,” he guessed, hoping it was true. “It has to be. We always find a way.”

She nodded shakily, drawing back a little. “I know. It just doesn’t feel like it right now. I can’t stand seeing Barry and Iris suffer like that, and Joe…oh, God. What a mess.”

They stood there for another minute, finding solace in a hug that felt so incredibly natural, so right.

“About before,” he began uncertainly, his head resting on top of her hair, “I’m sorry, again.”

Caitlin stepped away and sat down on his bed, shooting him a cryptic smile. “Sorry about what?”

“I kissed you,” he reminded her, sitting down but maintaining a respectful distance. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, really just looking for anything to do with himself to ease his nerves. It wasn’t working.

“Thank you, I remember that,” she joked wanly. 

“You kissed me back, and _then_ you slapped me,” Harry added.

“Yeah, you’re damn right I slapped you,” Caitlin explained, “Because _that’s_ what it takes to get you to kiss me? The whole city has to be on the verge of nuclear destruction? You kissed me just to make me angry and get _her_ to come and save the day?”

Harry shook his head, then burst out with his helpless confession. “I wanted to kiss you. That was just an excuse.” His frankness surprised her so much that she broke into a complicated smile.

“I see,” she said thoughtfully, drawing his suspense out to a breaking point. But he supposed he had that coming.

“I don’t get it, Snow. Are you saying there are circumstances wherein you would want me to kiss you?”

Caitlin shifted her body closer to him and brushed another tear from her cheek. He realized that he wanted to kiss them all away until she never cried again. _What a ridiculous, impossible thought._ So why was it so intense, so insistent?

“Do you want me, Harry?” Caitlin asked boldly, pride and fear falling away from her completely.

“Of course I do,” Harry murmured as their faces drew closer. He closed his eyes as she leaned up and brushed her mouth against his. Caitlin sighed against Harry’s lips, opening her mouth and stroking his with her tongue until he responded by deepening the kiss, pulling her into his lap and running his hands all over her body. The floodgates opened then, and their ability to remain gentle and patient shattered under the weight of years spent pretending they were just friends.

“Caitlin,” he whispered in her ear, and her only answer was to move closer, her lips assaulting his passionately, greedily, her core grinding against the aching girth in his pants until he groaned uncontrollably. He could feel it now, that this day’s emotional highs and lows had them both so worked up that giving vent to this desire now was like freeing a caged beast.

Maybe the world _had_ come to a halt when he had kissed her for the first time, he thought. Perhaps changing their friendship forever had just been that fucking daring and scandalous. It was worth it. And maybe that same world had been torn apart at the seams by DeVoe’s vile machinations, ruining every justice they’d fought so hard to preserve. Everything hurt except this, holding Caitlin, loving her with all he had. Harry couldn’t feel the pain or the fear, even the fear of telling her how he felt, which had held him back and made him miserable for so long. There was only this all-consuming need finally finding its satiation.

Her kisses were blistering and wild, pausing only for a second as he pulled her pretty, pale blue shirt roughly upward, throwing it across the room and enveloping her lips with his own again. Caitlin yanked his black long-sleeved t-shirt off aggressively, as if it was a long-hated nemesis. She leaned in to lick and bite at his neck, increasing his hardness until he slid his hands over her ass, squeezing it and letting his eyes fall wantonly to her bra. Caitlin pulled it off with an impatience that possibly even exceeded his own, her chest rising and falling quickly as passion consumed her.

“I need you, now,” Caitlin demanded with a carnal depth to her tone that shocked him. Harry laid down between her hips, grabbing her by the back of her head and kissing her with complete abandon. She took his hand and pressed it against her bare chest, and Harry leaned in to kiss her there as well, open-mouthed and shameless. “Harry,” she sighed, fingers tangled in his hair as he ran his tongue over her nipples, circling them provocatively until she used her feet to push his trousers down over his hips, shoving them far enough that he could kick them carelessly aside.

Harry tugged her own trousers off, then reached inside her thin, floral-patterned cotton underwear, stroking her sopping slit, easing his fingers inside as her back arched. He began matching the tempo of his movements inside her pussy with the circling of his tongue around her nipples. “Fuck,” she whispered fiercely, taking tight hold of his back as his long, skilled fingers moved deftly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her core. 

Caitlin’s unrestrained enjoyment was getting Harry so hot that he couldn’t think straight. He’d never imagined hearing her use language like that, or her strangled gasps of delight, resulting from being with him, from what he was doing to her. All he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life was to bring her pleasure, Harry realized feverishly.

“You’re so wet,” he stated in insanely aroused disbelief.

“I’m ready, I want all of you now,” she demanded, kissing his mouth again, biting his lower lip and drawing it out slightly. 

Harry slid inside her so easily that they both sucked in a breath. She felt hot and tight around his rock hard length, the sensation of completion and fed cravings between them better than anything he could have imagined. Caitlin raised her legs as high as she could, cradling his back and pressing her cheek into the pillow, eyes closed and mouth wide open as she moaned, digging her nails into his flesh. He plunged deeply into her, their hips meeting repeatedly as they found a rhythm that caused pulsing waves of ecstasy to steadily intensify, culminating all at once when Caitlin’s head tilted upwards, a cry of astonished joy escaping her lips. Harry thrust into her one more time and then found release. “Oh, God,” he gasped, his naked body still pressing into Caitlin’s, both of them panting and clinging together. He pulled out of her with reluctance, pressing his forehead to hers, willing her to feel the immensity of his devotion, knowing he would prove it again and again if she wanted.

*****************************************************************************************  
Caitlin was dizzy and sweaty, breathing fast and hard as she and Harry stared at each other in a state of shock. “Harry,” she managed to say, more vulnerable than she’d ever felt in her life, and no less desperate for answers, “What are we?”

What if this was just a hook-up to him, a one-night stand between friends during a time of mutual crisis, a place to find temporary solace and nothing more? After everything he had just made her feel, nothing scared Caitlin as much as that thought.

He angled his face downward and kissed her lips, which were full and reddened by now, buzzing with a thrilled sensation she never wanted to let go of. Without the slightest hesitation, he said, “I’m in love with you, Caitlin. Doesn’t it show?”

Happy, surprised tears spilled from her vibrant brown eyes, soon swept away under his thumbs before his lips grazed every place they’d trailed. “Don’t cry, Snow,” Harry begged tenderly, “I can’t stand it.”

“I just…” Caitlin’s voice broke around the words, but he understood her anyway. “I love you, Harry, so much, and I should have told you a long time ago.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he reassured her, his fingers threading through her long brunette locks, his bright, hypnotic blue eyes the only truth she ever needed. He found her hand and kissed her knuckles, then each fingerip with intricate tenderness. “You told me now.”

She took another few deep breaths, heart racing, wonderment flowing through her as she leaned back and looked at him again. Harry watched her attentively as Caitlin let her gaze slide over his gorgeous face and lean, toned body. She felt herself tipping into a welcoming ocean of surreal satisfaction. “What?” He asked with a smile far too adorable for the situation. 

“I want to go again,” Caitlin admitted, sinking her teeth into her lower lip.

“Me, too,” Harry agreed, leaning in and sucking her lip away from her teeth, then slipping his tongue into her mouth as she rocked her hips against him. 

Sometime later, Caitlin rolled over onto her side, curling her legs and giving a sleepy sigh. Harry swept her hair up and pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, nestling in behind her and wrapping an arm around her body snugly. “Are you warm enough?” he asked, “You can borrow some of my pj’s if you want.”

“I can’t move,” she explained, grinning, “Can you?”

“No,” Harry chuckled softly, his breath tickling her skin. “But I’d find some way to get them if you wanted me to.”

“Just sleep, Harry,” Caitlin sighed invitingly. “Harry?”

“Mmm? Thought we were sleeping,” he answered groggily.

“What are we going to do?”

“Well, Snow, I do have a few ideas, but we’re far too exhausted to follow through on them right now…wait, what’s that?”

Caitlin giggled. “Nothing.”

“Not nothing.” He nudged her foot with his, their toes brushing together. “Your toes just curled.”

“Maybe.”

“Wait, watch this.” He leaned in even closer to her ear, murmuring, “I have a few ideas” in his most seductive tone. “There it is again!”

“I can’t help it,” Caitlin admitted, blushing. How could he still make her blush, after they’d already had sex _twice_ less than an hour ago? She kind of loved it.  


“I _meant,_ she continued, elbowing him playfully, “What are we going to do about the team? About picking up the pieces. Finding a way through this, beating DeVoe.”

“We’re going to fight our way through this together, Caitlin,” Harry promised, lacing his fingers through hers. “And if we do, I know we’ll find the way.”

“Where’s this optimistic attitude coming from all of a sudden, oh sullen one?” Caitlin wondered.

“You, of course. I think you’re having a good influence on me, Dr. Snow.” 

“Must be my bedside manner.” They laughed. “Anyway, I’m glad,” she added more seriously. “If you believe, I can believe, too.”

“I felt so helpless earlier today, with everything that fell apart, but I don’t feel that way anymore. With you, I feel…” Harry tried to find the right words, but Caitlin knew what he meant.

“Safe,” she finished, pressing her fingers against his heart. “Sure. Ready.”

“Yes,” he agreed, kissing her lips, slow and lingering this time, “Yes.”

She snuggled into his body, laying her face against his chest and letting his heartbeat tether her to peace and confidence that it would all be okay. They had each other. No more secrets, no more lies. Finally.

“You know what, Harry? I don’t think I’m mad anymore that you kissed me in the lab today.” She closed her eyes, dreams not far away now.

“That’s a relief,” he replied drowsily, hands settling on her back. “I’m not planning to stop doing it anytime soon. Goodnight, love.”

Caitlin liked the sound of that. “Mmm,” she murmured blissfully, “Goodnight, love.”


End file.
